Just tonight, baby!
by Visual Kei-S
Summary: Sasuke is work-a-holic and Naruto's becoming very impatient every night. Sex ensues. SasuNaru.


**WARNING: **Y A O I.

**Case:** I am worried about my Analytic Geometry Grade. :/ I am even more worried with my General Chemistry grade. :/ I do not even dare to think how worried I am with my Solid Mensuration grade. I... I... wait a minute! Aren't all of those my only subject this summer? O_O;; I... I am worried with ALL OF THEM?

**Disclaimer:** Sigh. ;( I do not own Naruto. And also, the idea of this came from PP2KD. :) Hahah, especially the smex scene. :P

**Title:** Just tonight, baby!

**Rating:** M-mm.

* * *

"**Just tonight, baby!"**

Naruto was sprawled on their expensive couch while staring absent-mindedly at their widescreen plasma TV that one summer evening of his life.

He flipped at the remote control, trying to find something that would amuse him and to get his mind off of his current problem which was that regarding Uchiha Sasuke, his boyfriend. Naruto scowled at the thought. _Hmph_, he'd thought, _boyfriend my ass!_

That was it, actually. It has been official. The blonde and the Uchiha genius were lovers and they were living together in Sasuke's big condo unit for the Uchiha works as a high-ranking business man and earns money faster than the mint could print. Young as he might be, when you've got the brains _and_ the mid-night looks that Sasuke has, nothing could go wrong. Naruto was in a business firm but when you have _Naruto's_ personality, you just got to have to take things _slowwwly_. You get what I mean. But then enough said with the comparison. They have been together for about a year now and lately, Sasuke had been kind of _cold_ to Naruto.

Actually, being the vice-president in the Uchiha Corporations was a tough job, with Sasuke's brother as the president. Just last week, Itachi had to fly all the way to Switzerland for a very important business association meeting and he'd probably take his time since he'll be leaving Sasuke with the responsibilities. Nothing could go wrong.

And now it was already the _second_ week.

And so that was the time Sasuke's behaviours started changing.

Naruto rolled over his stomach and buried his face in the pillow-couch.

"Sash-keee. You bashtard, ugh!" he said through buried face, annoyed.

Ever since Sasuke became the handler of the company, he had been with Naruto less and less often than usual.

He'd go to office at around 7 in the morning and would come back home probably 2 in the morning, as Naruto presumed, since he never actually saw him come home during evenings.

There were times, of course, that Sasuke came early. The first time that Sasuke came home early made Naruto happy but nevertheless, it only made him glad for about 3 minutes because all Sasuke did was give him a short peck on the cheek and march off to his office to continue what he had left off in the office. Often times, too, there was a **Do Not Disturb Me, Naruto** hanging on his door. Naruto didn't know if he would be flattered since the sign was made especially for him or get mad because... well, it was made _especially for him_.

Augh!

Whatever.

Well, there were times that Naruto woke up very early to catch Sasuke before he left but Sasuke seemed oblivious of his efforts. Just the usual peck on the cheek and off he goes.

It ticked him. It really did.

They were both 23. How come Sasuke acted like a 54 year old man who was in the verge of dying once his business was not attended for just a second?

And there was their _sex life_.

It became... It became...

It became too painful to talk about and so we need to change subject.

Naruto looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

He slumped his face back on the pillow-couch. Almost midnight and that bastard of a lover was still not home.

This was hopeless. Here he was, actually trying to wait for Sasuke like he was some kind of a _housewife_. No, shit.

In the middle of Naruto wistful thinking, though, the sound of keys trying to unlock the door came upon his hearing and instinctively, Naruto perked up.

"Ah, Sasuke!" his previous sulking, gone. The blonde now had a stupid, wishful smile on his face. As if he just wasn't cursing the coming Sasuke in his mind minutes ago... Yeah right.

Getting up to Sasuke, Naruto managed to trip himself in one of the pillows that lay on the floor which might have been actually because of his kicking and he fell.

_Blam_.

Now, fuck that.

"O—owww..."

"..."

"Owww..."

"..."

"Owww..."

"What the hell are you doing?"

Looking up from the floor where he was now lying on, Naruto's blue eyes clashed with Sasuke's pure black orbs. "Uh, hi, Sasuke?" he raised a wary hand to what might have been an attempt of a short wave at the mentioned boy.

Sasuke sighed. "You do not seem to lose your enthusiasm even at this hour, idiot."

Naruto stood up quirkily, embarrassed, when Sasuke grabbed him by the arm.

And then Sasuke pulled him _closer_.

Naruto suddenly blushed at the sudden contact, Sasuke's fingers felt strange yet very familiar on his skin. Sasuke pulled him even more closer, Naruto felt they were just a breathe apart.

"Sasuke... wait... a minute... I..."

Naruto looked hazily as Sasuke's lips came closer... closer...

And the Uchiha gave Naruto a small kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, Naruto. Go to bed. I am taking a shower."

Sasuke removed his tight grasp on Naruto's arm and placed his bag on a nearby chair and headed to where the showers were located.

"B-But, Sasuke! Aren't you... like, don't you want me to prepare you something or...?"

"No."

"Do you like to—"

"I still got work to finish, Naruto."

And he disappeared out of the room.

Naruto blinked.

And blinked.

Fuck, he felt like a house_wife_.

He grabbed the pillow-couch and threw it to where Sasuke walked by and screamed "I hate you, bastard!"

This was war.

_Sasuke, you just wait._

_

* * *

_

The next night, Naruto looked contented and kind of happy as he glanced at the wall clock that indicated that anytime, Sasuke could come home because it was almost 2 in the morning. The blonde gave a silent chuckle at his private thoughts.

He was then so fed up at being ignored for almost two weeks. And now he made something that might change the course of Sasuke's attitude towards him.

Just this morning, he put into act his Plan A. It was his _Operation: Make Sasuke Mine. _

He waited patiently early in the morning for Sasuke to go take his usual morning bath before going to office. It was actually hellish on Naruto's place for he actually forced himself not to sleep so he could wait for Sasuke to leave their bedroom and so he could put his plan into action. At around 5 A.M. Sasuke stood up from their bed, stretched and went to take his bath. Naruto's antenna finally pitched and Naruto ran to where he saw Sasuke place his bag and his attaché case.

He saw it silently lying on Sasuke's study table inside their room.

Naruto grinned evilly at himself. He was so proud of himself. He was a genius, he thought.

Pulling something out of his pyjama pocket, he quickly shoved them inside the case, locked it back again, and kissed it for good luck.

He sneakily sneaked back under the blanket of their bed. He was going to take the day off in his work. He just got to rest for _this evening._

Naruto fell asleep while listening at the water in the shower sprinkling someone's body.

And now this.

He was waiting patiently for Sasuke.

He rolled here and there and here and there on the sofa. Damn right, what was taking Sasuke so long?

Naruto couldn't wait for the grand reaction of his baby boy that he –

_Sbam_.

Speaking of the devil.

Naruto lay silently and closed his eyes tightly, with the perfect timing; he pretended to just wake up by yawning and stretching just as Sasuke came into view.

Sasuke looked at him.

Sasuke blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, Sasuke... you're home..." _Tsk, take that, you cold-hearted bastard! _Naruto thought as he inwardly grinned.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied.

"Weeell?" Naruto said, trying not to act that much suspicious.

Sasuke just bent over and gave the usual peck on the cheek and went to the kitchen. He was thirsty.

Naruto looked flabbergasted. Did... did he not see? No! Impossible!

"Sasuke... well, how... how was work?" Naruto forced not to look like he was expecting something. No shit.

"Fine."

"Uhhh... anything new?"

"Nnn."

"Oh."

Naruto blinked as his gaze followed Sasuke out of the kitchen and into their room.

Nothing happened. Just the usual.

What the fuck?

"Ah, oh, Naruto!"

That was Sasuke's voice from behind the door of their room. Naruto's ears perked up.

"Y-Yes, Sasuke?" the blonde said. Maybe this was it... Finally he saw... and realized...

"You left some of your naked pictures in my case. Kindly take them out; I have more files to put there tomorrow. Thanks."

Naruto died.

* * *

The next night after the previous night, Naruto was decided.

Tonight will be the extreme night. Last night was no good for his efforts of making Sasuke realize their sexual impotency these past few weeks were all wasted. Shit that last night. So! Him being naked in a picture was no effect at all, huh? Huh? HUH? _Okay, and then let's see tonight, Sasuke_. Naruto had oathed.

Naruto was really decided.

That night, he showered late so that when Sasuke came home from stupid, stupid, and when he said stupid, he meant STUPID work, he was still so fresh that Sasuke could not resist. Definitely.

He looked at his own self. He had damp hair, he was topless since it was hot and who cares if he went topless anyway. He looked sexy. He nodded as if to agree with what he himself was thinking.

"Yes!" he confirmed himself, "I do look sexy, yes!"

He checked everything. Made sure the couch was messy, made sure that his hair would be messy, that there was moist on his lips and he'd look _alluring_.

_Tonight, Sasuke will forget his nonsense work and will only look at me and think of me!_ Naruto sang in his thoughts.

And then the door opened as the clock striked 2 A.M. and Sasuke marched by like usual. This was becoming a real habit.

"Sasuke, _heyyy_." Naruto purred. Tonight, Sasuke, hah!

Sasuke sighed and this night, he seemed more tired than usual.

_Ah, no worries, I can bring you to life, Sasuke baby!_ Naruto thought. _Let me see..._

"Sasuke, you know what? I missed you these past few days..." Naruto went near the weary Sasuke and put his arms around his shoulders.

Sasuke just heaved another tired sigh and looked at Naruto.

"Sorry, idiot. Got no time."

Naruto's hug tightened and he tried to kiss Sasuke but he was pushed slightly away and Sasuke just gave him his usual blank stare.

Naruto was taken aback by this. Rejected in the face, huh?

And so quickly, too!

_YOU ARE GOING TO DIE, SASUKE!_ His mind screamed but he could do nothing because he was just in pure shock of the moment. Sasuke was becoming an impotent man.

A _very_ impotent man, indeed. And it was because of his work, too. Naruto shivered at that thought as he stepped back, hands clutched in front of his chest. Sasuke... impotent... Sasuke... impotent... Oh my fucking god.

He shook his head.

Then he slowly observed Sasuke as he dragged himself with an emo look inside their room.

Sasuke...

This just got to be a joke. So much for looking sexy. Sexy my ass!

Maybe he should have asked Sasuke if he wanted to bathe together instead, huh?

It ticked him.

Back to basic.

* * *

Naruto was in his usual sulking moment and the cause was the obvious.

He just could not take it anymore. How many more days? How _manyyy_? He slumped at his usual area and waited for his sleep to catch on him but he never got sleepy. What the fuck. And just when he wants to sleep then so he could go to his work tomorrow!

Crankily, the blonde boy stood up and went to the bathroom to have a splash of cold water on his face.

This usually works on him.

Whenever he drinks a tank of coffee so he could make it to the deadline of his work the next day, he'd get sleepier and ends up having to cram everything up. If he tries to fall asleep by lying on the bed and closing his eyes, he will never fall asleep. When he tries to wake himself up by splashing water on his face, he'd get sleepy in an instance. He does not know why but sure enough, he got used to his body's weird reactions to things.

Sasuke was home rather _extra early_ that night and was then in the process of his every night bath-taking. There was a curtain in the shower area that would have been easily moved aside by Naruto if he wanted to but he did not. Blah. Who cares about that impotent asshole? Sasuke could go jerk himself off alone. He could even die, for all Naruto cares.

And so he opened the faucet when he was inside the bathroom. He glared at himself at the huge body mirror beside. He missed Sasuke. He got a palm-_ful_ of water and splashed his face with it and stared once again in the mirror. He was about to repeat the damn process all over when he almost screamed as he saw a figure standing behind him. That figure only happened to be Sasuke and he was damn clad in nothing but a towel by his waist.

Hottie.

Well, I'll be damned!

"Oh, shit, Sasuke. It's you." Naruto said, trying to act nonchalant and uncaring. Heh. Yeah right, as if!

"It's been a fucking while that we have been inside this room together, eh, Naruto?"

There was something in Sasuke's tone. It sounded like his usual charade 2 weeks ago.

Naruto remembered. _Yeah... right! Two weeks ago, after being so cold and cruel to me because of your work, huh? Well, screw it._

"Yeah, so?"

Sasuke moved forward and grabbed Naruto from behind, hands slipping under Naruto's pants and one under his shirt. Licking his ear lobe, the brunette whispered, "I missed you."

Naruto looked irked instead of pleased.

"What the fuck are you saying, Sasuke bastard? Augh! After two weeks of practically _ignoring_ me?" He tried to turn around to face the man behind him but he was held captive by his arms.

Sasuke smirked.

Oh gods, the smirk was back.

"I got turned on by your pics, Naruto." And Sasuke's hands found one pert nipple and played with it inside his shirt. Naruto gasped and clutched his mouth. Like shit, this was embarrassingly good! It seemed so long since he was last held like his by Sasuke... but hell with it, not in this situation.

He was acting like a stubborn woman, he knew it. So? And then the hand went to caress more of his skin.

"Shut... shut up... where are you touching...?"

"Your little member here... I think it misses me, too."

"Y-You! Ahnnn, stop touching me... Uhhhn..." Naruto closed his eyes as he felt Sasuke's other hand find its way to his crotch and touch the most delicate part of his body. He tried his best to suppress the groans that wanted to be out of his throat. Seriously, he _tried_.

"Tsk. And you were _sexy _last night, too."

And so the bastard noticed, huh? Well!

"W-what the fuck, bastard!" A flush came upon Naruto's face, eyes still tightly shut.

Naruto tried to stop Sasuke's hands but just couldn't, not that he does not want this but he just have to fight back. Well, after what Sasuke did to him? A little struggling wouldn't hurt...

"I was so busy with work, you know, but your image being screwed up by me kept on playing in my head after _those_ pics and your sexy ass." Sasuke's voice sounded like a hoarse whisper that sent Naruto's body shuddering. Fuck, just Sasuke's _voice_ can turn him on!

"I... Sasuke, stop it, right... right now..." There were pants and gasps.

"Tsk. Really, huh?"

"I said... sto-p..."

"Are you sure? Your body's screaming for more, though..."

"Stop..."

And then Sasuke got a hold of his chin and pivoted it gently to face the mirror they were finally facing before demanding, "Open your eyes."

Slowly, Naruto's sapphire blues were looking directly into a boy who had blonde hair and blue eyes, body in a very erotic position, face showing that of hunger.

"Naruto, look at yourself." Sasuke said seductively, "You look fucking sexy it makes me want to shove myself deep inside you... right now..."

"Sasuke, you..."

"Admit you want this..." and Sasuke's hands went back into fondling and touching all of Naruto's sensitive spots, his other hand never leaving the blonde's crotch. He kissed Naruto's nape sensually, lingering, licked his jaw line and managed to make Naruto groan and moan under him, facing the mirror that he knew would turn Naruto even more on than he already was. He felt Naruto's member harden and he grinned under his kissing. "Admit it."

"Sasuke, I... aw, fuck, you are..."

"Baby, look at your face and tell me. Look in the mirror and tell me."

Naruto could see it in his reflection, he was panting, gasping and his face, all flushed. Behind him, Sasuke's face which was goddamn good-looking, glimmered with beads of water. He saw how freaking sexy Sasuke looked while licking him.  
"I... I... hate you Sasuke..."

The boy grinned.

Sasuke's hands stroked Naruto's hard-on quicker and then he went silent.

Seconds passed and he pulled his hand out and sprawled his fingers in front of his face where Naruto could see for himself, "My, Naruto, you came too fast."

"S... stupid Sasuke!" Naruto breathed.

Then the smirk, once again. Sasuke's other hand then directed itself into Naruto's ass that moment as he shoved the blonde to the mirrored wall. The towel that limply wrapped his wait dropped and his erection was just that amazing.

"Naruto..."

And he shoved himself inside. A very erotic moan escaped Naruto's lips as he felt Sasuke's throb inside him. Oh good god, so good!

"S- Sasuke..."

And then they heard a ring. Most probably, it sounded like Sasuke's ringtone. The two of them looked at the sink just beside them where Sasuke must have placed his cell phone when he went to bath just a while ago.

Without moving out of his position, Sasuke managed to stretch his hand out and grab the phone much to Naruto's despair. He answered it, too, oh fuck!

"Hello, Uchiha Sasuke here." Monotonous.

Sasuke moved inside of Naruto, phone still stuck on his ear.

Naruto moaned in sheer pleasure, like what the fuck! He could feel Sasuke inside him and he tried to see the other boy between squinted eyes.

"Sasu..."

Sasuke thrusted.

"Ahnnn—" Naruto clutched his mouth again, he could not moan, not moan, not moan... not with Sasuke still on the phone.

Sasuke started to move slowly, thrusting in and out, in and out.

"Yes... Yes... At what time may I probably be needed, then?" Sasuke continued with the conversation of what seemingly like a call from the office. "Oh... If it is really that important..."

Naruto's ear twitched. He knew it! It was really a call from the office and they were asking _his_ Sasuke to go there even at this rate! They were in the middle of their love-making, for Christ's sake! How... how dare them! And Sasuke, this bastard, seemed to agree to go!

"Yes? Which hotel...?" Sasuke stopped the thrusting.

This gave Naruto a chance to straighten up, turn to face Sasuke and wrap his arms around his shoulder. Sasuke seemed absorbed so suddenly with his phone call. Irked, Naruto pulled Sasuke tighter and he went over Sasuke's left ear (for the right ear was where Sasuke had the phone.) and whispered, "More, Sasuke..." and with that, he licked the pale boy's ear and nibbled at the lobe while he was at it.

"Grand Plaza – _uhnnn_!-" Sasuke involuntarily moaned. He gave a sharp glance at Naruto, the cause. "Oh, oh, no, it's nothing, never mind..."

HAH! Take that, Sasuke!

Naruto enjoyed the flushing of Sasuke's princely face. He went on.

His tongue went from the ear to the jaw line which he knew Sasuke's weak point.

"_Ahhh_... I... I mean, yes, yes, I will do something about it as soon as p...ossible..." Sasuke tried his best, most definitely, with his business talk over the phone but goddamn that felt _so_ fucking good, Naruto!  
Enjoying this, Naruto went lower and lower... kissing the neck, the chest and went to his abdomen where he could see perfectly toned muscles. Ah, what joy. He licked this part, too and then he reached Sasuke's erection.

Heh.

There was a very evil glint in the blonde's eyes.

The _weakest _part.

* * *

Kakashi quickly pulled away from his ears the cell phone which was the medium of his and Uchiha Sasuke's conversation.

_Tooot. Tooot._

They were cut off suddenly. He stared at the phone.

"W... What the hell was that?" Kakashi asked himself, "I could have sworn that _that_ was a loud moan coming from the receiver from Sasuke and..."

A flush came over his cheeks and he shook his head, getting rid of the perverted thoughts that crept in his mind but then the flush was still there. _It can't be... Th__at Sasuke... _he shook his head once more. And then Itachi Uchiha opened the door and poked his head in.

"So, Kakashi? Sasuke's coming or what?"

"Ah... Ah!" Itachi gave an uptight smile, "No... I don't think so; I guess his busy with something that..."

"Hmn. I see. I was glad at his performance while I was away. I made him go home rather early today that I forgot he still has some unattended business but I think it is okay... Man, I still have a jet lag."

"Oh... Oh!" Kakashi continued with the weird smile, "Yes, President, well, I guess... uh, we need to continue our discussion about..." and he chattered away, pushing the president back inside the office.

But still, Kakashi could not quite get the moan out off his mind. What the fuck was that? And then his flushing came again.

_Whatever. I hope Sasuke is okay_, his mind said as he went on with work.

Oh boy, was Sasuke _more than okay._

ENDE.

* * *

**Case:** Ah. I know. ;( The H-scene. Should I do better? This is just my attempt to write at least a _readable_ H-scene. I am planning to make another one just after this... but should I, really?


End file.
